


Letters to Erebor

by serenbach



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, M/M, Meddling, Pining, however some things are not, letter writing, long-distance matchmaking, some things are easier to say in letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Five Armies and Bilbo's return to the Shire, many letters are sent to (and from) Erebor. </p><p>For the love_bingo prompt 'lots of love.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the AU land of Happyeverafter where no one dies in the Battle of Five Armies. 
> 
> It is based on the love_bingo prompt 'lots of love' and as this is how I sign most of my letters it therefore encouraged me to indulge in my love of fictional letter-writing. It'll take a while before anyone signs their letters like that, however.

Dear Balin,

I have arrived safely home. The journey was mostly uneventful; I saw Beorn again, and Thranduil, though fortunately no more Goblins. I spent the winter in Rivendell which was quite pleasant, though I was glad when spring came again and Gandalf and I could set out towards the Shire. We stopped at the Trollshaw to dig up what was left of the trolls’ horde, and while I was more than content with the treasure given to me in Erebor, Gandalf insisted that I take some with me back to the Shire.

And it was a good thing he did! Unfortunately, my long-awaited arrival at Bag-End was not as uneventful as the rest of my journey. It seems that at some point during my adventure, my relatives had me declared dead and had moved into my house. And, as if that were not bad enough, I arrived home in time to witness them holding an auction to sell off my belongings to make room for their own! Needless to say, they were not happy to see me, and are still trying to dispute the fact that I am, in fact, alive, right to my face! This is where the troll-gold came in handy; it turned out to be easier simply to _buy_ my own belongings back, though I am still missing a set of silver spoons that I _know _my awful cousin Lobelia Sackville-Baggins has always had her eye on.__

__Nevertheless, I am home now and am in possession in the majority of my belongings, so all’s well that ends well._ _

__I hope that you are well, and that everything in the Mountain is going well. I saw many caravans of dwarves heading towards Erebor on my way home. I hope you are not having too much trouble settling everyone in._ _

__Please give my best to Dwalin._ _

__Yours,_ _

__Bilbo_ _

__\----_ _

__Dear Fili and Kili,_ _

__How are you both? I trust your recovery is still going well, and that you are not pushing yourselves too hard, or driving the rest of the Company crazy due to the boredom of your enforced rest. However, as I know that you will be doing both of those things I have sent you both a gift that will hopefully entertain you for a little while._ _

__You both remember me speaking of my skill in conkers, I’m sure? I have sent you a bag of horse chestnuts so that you can play the game yourselves. You thread a string through the centre of the conker, and then swing them at your opponent’s conker in order to try and smash it. The winner is the one who breaks the most conkers. And, just so you know, varnishing the conker, or pickling it in vinegar, or hardening it in any other way is cheating._ _

__Have fun, and give my best wishes (and apologies for any inconvenience caused by the conkers) to the others, and please take care of yourselves. It was not that long ago that you both nearly died, it is alright to take it easier for a while._ _

__Yours,_ _

__Bilbo_ _

__\----_ _

__Dear Ori,_ _

__I hope you and your brothers are well and that you remember to leave the library for food and fresh air every now and then. I barely saw you before I left Erebor! I know that you are eager to set the library to rights but be sure to look after yourself first._ _

__Though, speaking of the library, I have sent a few volumes for you to add to the collection now that I have managed to get all my books back (it’s a long story, ask Balin). One is a book of Hobbit history that you might find interesting. There are no great wars or epic tales in our history, it is mostly a list of genealogies and accounts of especially good harvests and parties, but it might entertain you none the less. The others are books of Elven poetry, and a basic guide to the language that I have been working on (my Elvish has come on leaps and bounds after befriending Lord Elrond’s children in Rivendell). I remember you confessing that you would like to learn the language. If Thorin complains, tell him that it is only polite to learn the language of your new allies. If that does not work, point out that knowing what the Elves are saying among themselves during negotiations can only be beneficial for Erebor._ _

__Say hello to Dori and Nori for me._ _

__Yours,_ _

__Bilbo_ _

__\----_ _

__Dear Bombur,_ _

__How are you? I hope that everything is going well, and you are managing to feed all the Dwarves that are arriving at the Mountain! I know I promised to send you the recipe for that crusty loaf you enjoyed during our first meeting, however, after thinking about it for a while; I thought I would send you all of my family’s secret recipes. I don’t think I will ever have children of my own to pass them on to, and you are all as good as family to me. I would like them to be used by someone who would appreciate them. Please, enjoy them!_ _

__Give my regards to Bifur and Bofur._ _

__Yours,_ _

__Bilbo_ _

__\----  
 _(First Draft)__ _

__Dear Thorin,_ _

__I have arrived safely back at the Shire and, after some inconveniences, have settled back into Bag-End. It’s funny, but after dreaming so long of sitting in my chair in front of the fire, with the kettle boiling away in the kitchen, being back is ~~strange~~ ~~too quiet~~ ~~almost unfamiliar~~ _ _

__While I am happy to be back in the Shire, I look out at the green sun-soaked hills, and my cheerful, bustling neighbours and I think of the majesty of Erebor and I ~~wish I had not~~ ~~feel torn in two~~_ _

__There are so many things I wish I had said before I left, ~~but perhaps it is better I returned home, for I still feel that you have not entirely forgiven me~~_ _

__~~I miss~~ _ _

__\----_ _

___(Second Draft)_ _ _

__Dear Thorin Oakenshield,_ _

__I have arrived safely home. I hope that you are still continuing to recover, and that the rebuilding of Erebor is going well._ _

__Best wishes,_ _

__Bilbo Baggins_ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Bilbo,_

_We were all pleased to hear that you arrived home safely, although it is a shame that your family reacted the way they did. Among Men the period of time it takes to declare someone legally dead is seven years, among we dwarrows it is twenty-one. Is it really so short a time for Hobbits? If not they have no legal recourse to declare you dead and move into your house, and certainly not to sell your belongings without permission. It is entirely possible that you may be able to sue your cousin (and have her arrested for the theft of your silverware!) I am afraid I have no knowledge of Hobbit law so I cannot advise you further, however, please bear in mind that according to your contract we are obliged to help you with any expenses that you accumulated during your time with us. If you need help with any legal fees, I am sure that we could work some arrangement. I know Thorin would approve of any request you made._

_Things are going well here in Erebor. There are indeed many dwarves returning to the Mountain and it has been something of a struggle to clear enough space to feed and house them, but we are managing so far. We have started to trade again with the Men of Dale, and even the Elves, which has helped us with food and raw materials that we cannot find in the mountains. We are also preparing for Thorin’s coronation. It is a shame that you’ll miss it, but we understand the longing to return home more than anyone._

_Dwalin sends his greetings and says if you need any help “sorting out” your relations to let him know._

_Sincerely,_

_Balin_

_\----_

_Hello Bilbo!_

_It’s Kili here, writing for Fili as well! We wanted to say thank you for the conkers, they have helped us while we’ve been cooped up, recovering (we’re fine now, I’ve barely got a limp and Fili hardly ever has headaches anymore but you know how Oin fusses). Thorin threatened to take them away from us, but that’s only because we kept beating him! We’ve nearly run out of conkers though, we’re wondering if we can make some ourselves out of something else... any suggestions?_

_We’ve been quite busy lately though, getting ready for Thorin’s coronation. We have to make sure the throne room is tidy for one thing and it has taken ages to get the smell of dragon out of everything. Thorin has had to make a new crown as the old one doesn’t seem to have made it. We both have big parts to play in the ceremony. Fili even has to wear a ~~nightgown!~~ **Ceremonial Robe.** It’s a frilly, long blue robe that looks like a nightgown. I get to wear real mithril armour so he’s only jealous! _

_We're mostly waiting for as many dwarves as possible (and our mother!) to arrive before we have it._

_I don’t suppose you can come, can you? I know it’s a long way and you have only just got home but everyone knows there wouldn’t even _be_ a coronation without you. If you want to come we could find an escort or something for you. Please?_

_Hopefully see you soon!_

_Kili and Fili_

_\----_

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I am writing on behalf of my brother to thank you for the gift. Sadly, he has been so occupied by the volumes you sent him that he has entirely forgotten his manners. I will get him to send you a letter himself, as soon as I can keep his attention for more than a few moments at a time. He has been quite busy though, looking up the old coronation rituals in the mess that is now the library as well as studying Elvish. Thorin has been strangely accepting of his new pastime._

_Nori and I are doing well (he has asked me to pass along his greetings) and are doing our parts to rebuild Erebor and prepare for the ceremony. I hope you are doing as well in your Shire, and that the difficulties you experienced on your return have eased._

_Yours sincerely_

_Dori_

_\----_

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I am just writing on behalf of Bifur and myself to thank you for the recipes you sent Bombur. He has made us so many cakes and pastries that if we’re in danger of all growing to the same size as him! Bombur has asked me to tell you he is using your ‘Special Celebration Cake’ recipe to make a giant cake for Thorin’s coronation!_

_We’re all doing fine, we’ve opened the mines up again and when things are a bit more settled, we are going to take some of our share of the treasure and open a toy shop of our very own.  
And I want to hear no more talk of you having no family of your own – someday I want to be sending toys to a tiny little hobbit living at Bag End. _

_Take care Bilbo,_

_Bofur_

_\----_

__(First Draft)_ _

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I am relieved to know that you returned safely but it angers me that your own kin have treated you this way. You should have been honoured like a hero you are. ~~I wish you had told me yourself, I would have~~_

_I find myself looking for you among the company. ~~I miss you bringing me tea in the evening and~~ it still seems unreal that you are no longer here._

_~~If I had asked you to stay, would~~ _

_~~I wish you were here for the coronation~~ _

_~~I wanted you to meet my sister and~~ _

_I cannot blame you for returning home, after what I did to you. There are not enough apologies in the whole of Middle-Earth, and I have no right to ask anything else of you._

_~~But I still~~ _

_\----_

__(Second Draft)_ _

_To Bilbo Baggins,_

_It is good to hear that you have returned home safely. I am almost fully recovered and Erebor is prospering. If you ever need anything, please feel free to ask us. Any of the company will be happy to aid you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Balin,

Thank you for your advice, but there are no such laws in the Shire as Hobbits simply do not go missing. The adventures of even the most Tookish of Hobbits seldom last more than a month or so and I was gone for more than a year, without leaving any word at all! I truly cannot blame my family for thinking I was dead. The Thane has assured me he will make a change to our current law (perhaps they will call it the ‘Mad Baggins’ clause or something similar, and I will be even more infamous than I am now!).

As satisfying as the thought of suing Lobelia is (and the thought of her opening her front door to find _Dwalin_ on the other side is especially tempting), in the Shire it is simply not done. The most we ever do to avenge ourselves against our neighbours is to hold an especially spectacular party and not invite them! Thank Dwalin most kindly for his offer anyway. I have recovered my mother’s furniture and my father’s books, and that is all I truly wanted. I have no need for any more aid, even after buying back my belongings I am more than comfortable, though I am most grateful for your offer. 

I hope the preparations for Thorin’s coronation are going smoothly and the resettlement of Erebor in general, of course. It sounds like you have all been busy indeed since I left!

My best to both you and Dwalin.

Yours,

Bilbo

\----

Dear Kili and Fili,

I’m so glad that you liked the conkers, though I feel I should point out that they do in fact grow on trees! I’m sure I saw some horse chestnut trees growing near Lake-town. Hopefully they will have survived the dragon fire. By the time this letter reaches you it will almost be time to gather them. They grow in spiky green cases that split in half when they fall to the ground.

I hope that your preparations for the coronation are going well. I am sure that you _both_ look very fetching in your ceremonial outfits and that you are making your uncle and Erebor very proud. Has your mother arrived at the Mountain yet? If she has, please offer her my greetings. I am quite sorry that I didn’t have a chance to meet her. 

I would very much like to go the coronation, but as you mentioned, Erebor is a very long way away and I don’t know if I can travel all that way again. You will have to tell me all about it. Perhaps Ori can draw some pictures for me. 

Please look after yourselves,

Bilbo

\----

Dear Dori,

I’m so pleased that Ori enjoyed his gift! Please let him know that if he would like them, I have other books that he might enjoy. It sounds like he has had plenty to keep him occupied without them, however! 

I am also glad to hear that you and Nori are doing well. I am sure you are keeping him out of trouble!

Yours,

Bilbo 

\----

Dear Oin,

I hope you are well and that most of the dwarves you were treating after the battle have recovered well and you are not too busy as the population of Erebor increases. 

I used the last of the ointment you gave me for the journey home the other day on the knees of a young hobbit lad who had fallen out of a tree. His mother was most impressed with how it soothed his pain and the speed in which the scrapes healed, and the goodwives of the Shire have asked if it would be possible for you to send us any more, or at least the recipe so we can mix it ourselves. I understand if you do not have enough to spare however.

Please pass my greetings onto Gloin as well. Has his family arrived at Erebor yet?

Yours,

Bilbo

\----

(First Draft) 

Dear Thorin,

I am so relieved to hear that you have recovered well. ~~Seeing you lying so still and coated in so much blood was the worst moment of my whole life, and I still~~

I am also pleased to hear, from you and the others of the company, how well the resettlement of Erebor is going. I know that there will be challenges that may seem even more daunting than sneaking up on a dragon, but you will face and overcome them, as you have everything else. I know that you will be ~~the greatest~~ a great king, Thorin.

~~I think of you and the others often, and I find myself~~

How are the plans for the coronation going? ~~Do you have to wear a ceremonial costume like Fili?~~ ~~Kili asked me if I~~ ~~I wish I could go, but I do not know if you would want~~

~~I miss~~

\----

(Second draft)

To Thorin,

I am fully settled back into the Shire, though thank you for your kind offer.

I am so relieved to hear that you have recovered well. I am also pleased to hear, from you and the others of the company, how well the resettlement of Erebor is going. I know that you will be a great king, Thorin.

How are the plans for the coronation going? I don’t believe anyone has actually mentioned when it is to me?

Be well Thorin,

Bilbo


	4. Chapter 4

_Bilbo,_

_Are you sure you don’t want me to come to the Shire and have a “word” with your kin? Balin says they are calling you names and wishing you ill, which doesn’t seem right to me, not after you saved the life of my brother and my king. Just send me a note if you change your mind._

_We’re all fine here at Erebor, though there was a bit of a scrap not that long ago when some louts tried to throw their weight around instead of pitching in and rebuilding like everyone else. We dealt with it quickly enough though, that thief Nori actually managed get word of it before any real trouble started, so there’s nothing you have to worry about here. Kili says you might be coming for the coronation so all you have to worry about is hitching a ride here._

_My brother sends his good wishes._

_Dwalin._

_\----_

_Hello Bilbo!_

_It’s Fili writing this time! We managed to find some horse chestnut trees (there were some left, not everything at Lake-town was entirely ruined) as the children who live there were also gathering them. It’s a good thing they were; all trees look the same to us, really. We managed to pick up a few good tricks from them too! However, Kili broke your ‘no varnishing’ rule, so I retaliated by hollowing one out and filling it with a little iron ball. I was unbeatable! Until Uncle Thorin really confiscated them this time, anyway._

_You’re right; I do look fetching in my robe. All ~~the ladies~~ **~~our mother~~** _the ladies_ say so! (Dori has suggested that I wear a light mail shirt over the robe so it looks less like a nightgown. I think Thorin was just pleased to hear the end of ~~Kili’s laughter~~ **~~Fili’s whining~~** _it)_._

_Our mother has arrived, and she told me to inform you that she also hopes to meet you some day._

_And, we noticed that you didn’t actually say no when we asked you to the coronation! So we’re going to keep asking you until you finally agree. There’s plenty of time for you to get here, Thorin and Balin thought that clearing out and rebuilding Erebor and making sure that every dwarf has enough to eat and somewhere to sleep was the first thing that needed doing, no matter what some idiot rebels from or stuffy old council members say. Everyone already knows Thorin is king, after all. The coronation is just a very elaborate ceremony that can happen anytime we’re ready._

_So, are you going to come? We all want to see you!_

_Fili and Kili_

_\----_

__Suilad_ Bilbo!_

_As you can see, my study of Elvish is going quite well! King Thorin grumbled a bit at first, but now that I can tell him what Thranduil is whispering (at least a little) to his council he soon decided that it was a good idea for me to keep learning. Dori says that you can lend me some more books if I ask nicely (and say thank you for the last ones!), so please may I borrow them?_

_We’ve all been quite busy here, and Nori has become quite a hero after overhearing some people making threats because they didn’t want to work to rebuild Erebor like everyone else, but be appointed straight to the King’s council and be given the best rooms. King Thorin soon put a stop to that, and gave Nori even more treasure! It’s all been quite exciting. Both my brothers say hello, by the way!_

_Fili and Kili say that you might be coming to the coronation! That’s so exciting; I’d have someone to practice speaking Elvish with!_

_(No one will let me speak to Elves by myself long enough to have a real conversation with one.)_

__Navaer!__

_Ori_

_\----_

_Dear Bilbo,_

_Oin and I are both doing very well. He’s quite busy at the moment (there has been an outbreak of flu among the new arrivals who still share communal living spaces while we are clearing out the family rooms) but has told me to tell you that while he doesn’t think you would be able to make his ointment in the Shire, he has sent you enough to heal all the grazed knees of every Hobbit child for several years. I think he was quite pleased to have his concoction admired, truth be told._

_Thank you for asking after my family. They arrived only a few days ago. Seeing my wife’s beautiful face again, and my son’s bright smile, has made all the dangers and hardships of our journey worthwhile. I hope never to be parted from them ever again._

_There’s talk of you coming to the coronation? I hope it’s true; my Gimli has already heard many tales of your bravery and is longing to meet you himself._

_Yours,_

_Gloin_

_\----_

__(First Draft)__

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I am humbled by your faith in me, after everything. ~~How can you believe I will be a great king when sometimes I don’t even believe that myself~~_

_I try to do right by my people, to make sure they are fed, and clothed, and housed before anything else, ~~as you pointed out to me, not that long ago, people cannot eat gold~~ though the opposition I find to that is ~~disheartening~~ after everything._

_~~I wish I could talk to you about~~ _

_There is a lot of planning and ritual in a Dwarven coronation, though I do not want to hold it until Erebor is fully restored. There are still Dwarves on their way here, they deserve a home, as well a chance to witness the ceremony themselves._

_Kili and Fili are hopeful that you will come to the coronation. ~~I would very much like~~_

_~~I fear that you are too polite and kind-hearted to simply crush their hopes~~ _

_\----_

__(Second Draft)__

_To Bilbo,_

_I thank you for your kind words._

_I am fully recovered and Erebor is being diligently rebuilt. I am ensuring that everyone who settles here has enough to eat and somewhere safe to sleep, and though there has been some friction, it was easily overcome._

_However, my coronation will only be held when my kingdom is entirely rebuilt, and everyone has a home of their own, whenever that may be._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Thorin Oakenshield_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd imagine that it would take a while to plan a coronation (Elizabeth II's took two years and that was without rebuilding an entire kingdom) so there is still time for a few more letters to go back and forth. 
> 
> I also like to think that Ori, who learned Elvish scripts at some point, was study-buddies with Bilbo. Suliad means greetings and navaer means farewell in Sindarin.
> 
> And at some point, Bilbo and Thorin will stop crossing out all the important words!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Dwalin,

Thank you for your kind offer but I have already taken my revenge against my charming cousin. As I mentioned to Balin, the one thing a Hobbit cannot stand is being left out of a party, and I threw myself a rather spectacular welcome-home-and-birthday party with lots of food, music and presents unlike any my neighbours had seen before. And my charming cousin’s invitation somehow “got lost in the post”. She was most indignant to be left out of all the gossip in the market (and even more so to miss out on a little gift from the contents of my treasure-chest, I suspect). The party didn’t entirely fix my reputation but I find I no longer care if I am seen as odd rather than respectable. 

I'm sure I can avoid unwanted guests if I need to!

I just hope all the problems that you are facing are as easily solved as mine. I know you said not to worry but I am afraid that is easier said than done. I know from experience that how a Dwarf and a Hobbit define ‘trouble’ are very different. However, I trust no one more than you to keep Thorin and the boys safe. Just please make sure to keep yourself out of trouble too! 

Although I would like to come, I have made no plans to come to the coronation. It is a long way to travel alone, I’m afraid. 

Give my best to your brother.

Yours,

Bilbo 

\----

Dear Fili and Kili

I’m so glad to hear that at least some of Lake-town survived. I have always felt horribly guilty about Smaug destroying it because I roused his ire. I’m also pleased to hear that you are making friends among the Men there, even if it is only the children. They are the ones who will grow up living in the shadow of the Kingdom you have reclaimed, after all, and the ones you will have to keep the peace you made after the battle with. 

I have enclosed some more conkers for you (just don’t tell Thorin you got them from me). I’m glad that you are happy with your robes now, Fili. How are the rest of the preparations going? Have you had any other troubles with the rebel dwarves?

Please give my very warm regards to your mother and look after each other.

Yours,

Bilbo 

P.s: Don’t think I don’t know what you two rascals are up to by telling people I am coming to the coronation. I cannot make such a long journey again, not alone. Besides, Thorin mentioned a date hasn’t even been set for it yet. What would I do if I arrived and the coronation was not due to be held for another year? 

\----

Dear Nori,

Ori wrote to tell me of your most recent heroics. I’m so relieved you managed to catch word of the trouble-makers before they caused real problems for Thorin and Erebor. Even Dwalin was impressed (though it would be like pulling teeth to get him to admit it, I’m sure!). I hope everything is going well for you.

Please pass on my best wishes to Dori, and these books for Ori (tell him _mae carnen_ from me as well, I know how difficult it is to study a language without someone to practice with).

Take care,

Bilbo

\----

Dear Gloin,

Please pass on my thanks to Oin for his kindness. I’ve passed on some of his ointment to all the mothers in the Shire who have asked me for some, yet I still seem to have a troop of children with scraped hands and knees knocking on my door at all hours now, but I can hardly complain about that! 

I’m relieved to hear that your family arrived at Erebor safely and I hope they have settled in well. I would like to meet them one day, however I have no immediate plans to return to Erebor. I’m sure Gimli won’t mind; I’ve heard some of those stories you dwarves are telling of me and I am sure he would only be disappointed to meet in person and find that I did not, in fact, scale up the dragon’s back and poke him in the nose with my sword! I honestly don’t know where those stories came from.

Yours,

Bilbo

\----

(First Draft)

Dear Thorin,

I hope that you did not take the actions of the rebel Dwarves to heart. You have achieved something remarkable, and they will see it in time. ~~You can be very charming~~ You have won the loyalty of many Dwarves (and one Hobbit) before now, please do not let the actions of a few cause you to forget that.

I know that you do not need it ~~and perhaps do not want it~~ but if there is any way I can help you, though I am so far away, please let me know. We often spoke together, in Lake-town and then while you were in the healing tents and ~~though we did not speak of the distance that lay between us as perhaps we should have~~ it sometimes seemed that speaking your mind helped to ease the burdens you carry. ~~I would gladly~~

\----

(Second Draft) 

Dear Thorin,

I am sorry to hear that some dwarves have caused you problems. I hope that you did not take their actions to heart. You have achieved something remarkable, and they will see it in time. You have won the loyalty of many Dwarves before now, please do not let the actions of a few cause you to forget that.

I know that I am too far away to be much help, but I am glad to lend a friendly ear (or eye, rather) should you wish to vent your frustrations with them or anything else in a letter. I will even think up some scathing insults for you to call them in council meetings, if you would like. 

I hope that everything else is going well for you, Thorin. 

Please take care,

Your friend,

Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mae carnen = well done


	6. Chapter 6

_Bilbo,_

_Hobbits have a funny idea of revenge, it has to be said, but as long as it worked you can’t argue with the results. You are still the most respectable person I know so don’t feel too bad._

_Things are beginning to settle down here. The rebel Dwarves have finally learned when to shut up, so we can focus on clearing out and refurbishing the family quarters. I’m keeping both eyes firmly on Thorin and his sister-sons, don’t you worry._

_Hope you change your mind about the coronation. You’d have plenty of time to get here. Balin says he would be glad to see you again too._

_Dwalin_

_\----_

_Hello Bilbo,_

_It’s Fili writing again!_

_Most of the people of Lake-town have moved to the new (old?) town of Dale. It turns out the old Master was kind of an arse and ran off with a lot the share of the treasure we gave the Men **(though I guess we can’t really talk when it comes to gold-sickness)** so the people moved to Dale to live under Bard’s rule, which is must more just and fair, even if we have yet to see him crack a smile. The land is no longer as barren though, and Bard’s people have managed to set up farms again. I think the peace between our people will last a long time._

_But you would be able to see all this for yourself if you came for the coronation. You still didn’t say no, Bilbo! And we wouldn’t care if you came ten years early! There’s plenty of space for you to stay now, and you wouldn’t believe how different the mountain looks. Please, please come. We all want you to, Uncle Thorin especially._

_See you soon,_

_Fili and Kili_

_**P.s: Thank you for the conkers! We’ve hidden these ones from Thorin! Mother also extends her invitation to the coronation. No one manages to say no to her, so you may as well agree to come now!** _

_\----_

_Bilbo,_

_Thanks for your kind words, but though I would never admit it, it was more luck than anything else that meant I was in the right place to overhear the talk of treason. Thorin has realised that this is a weakness in our defences so he has charged me to keep an ear to the ground for things that Dwalin’s thick-headed brutes would never find. And I think it would break more than his teeth if Dwalin ever gave me a compliment!_

_Dori and Ori both say hello and that they hope we’ll see you soon (Ori would like to thank you for the books. I guess that’s what he meant anyway, he said it in Elvish. I hope you do come so he has someone other than us to pester about that language)._

_Nori_

_\----_

_Dear Bilbo,_

_We’re all fine here, my family has settled in well and we have rooms of our own now. I hope that you do come to see us all soon, there’s so much to show you. I’ve told Gimli the real stories about you, about the trolls, and facing down Azog, and Mirkwood, and saving us all in the Battle. He wants to meet you more than ever._

_Oin would like me to let you know that he will send you ointment whenever your people need it._

_Yours,_

_Gloin_

_\----_

__(First Draft)_ _

_My dear Bilbo,_

_Already it lightens my heart to know that you would still call me friend and offer to listen to my troubles, though your contract with us is fulfilled and you need have nothing more to do with ~~me~~ us._

_You’ve helped me a great deal already, more than you know, I think. The peace you helped forge between us and the Men and Elves is holding, and whenever I encounter a problem (like the rebels) I try and remember your actions rather than react in anger. You taught me that softness is not weakness and that peace is more precious than gold or pride. That is a lesson I will never forget. I cannot, ~~the memory of your wide and frightened eyes as I held you over the edge of the mountain haunts me~~_

_~~Ori told me that he overheard Thranduil comment once that you had been a good influence on me. It galls me to agree with him in any way, but he’s right~~ _

_I only wish I could tell you this in person. I miss talking to you._

_\----_

__(Second Draft)_ _

_Dear Bilbo,_

_Thank you for your kind offer (although I have heard Hobbit insults, perhaps it is best not to bother with those), just knowing that you still think of me as a friend has already made my day easier._

_All is well here in Erebor at the moment, though it did trouble me greatly; knowing that there were those who questioned my right to rule when I had not been on the throne for much more than a year. Where were these dwarves when I needed a company to take back the mountains? Where were they when the dragon was still alive? Yet after the battle was won, they came demanding rewards from me, threatening those who had risked everything to join our quest. I admit, they angered me._

_However, instead of retaliating in anger, I assigned them the duty of scrubbing out the caves that the dragon used as a latrine while I held a feast celebrating those who came with me on the quest and those who had distinguished themselves since arriving at Erebor. Since then, they have found no sympathetic ears among my people and have been unable to stir up any more trouble. Dwalin and Nori have also been watching them most carefully. I thought that you might approve of this method. After all, it was you who taught me that softness does not mean weakness, and I would not be seen as a tyrant._

_I hope everything is well with you, Bilbo._

_Your friend, always,_

_Thorin_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with added Bofur!

Dear Dwalin,

I am glad to hear that you still think I am respectable, but I fear that your recommendation may not go a long way in the Shire! Everything is as it always was here, and my plan worked perfectly. My party is still being gossiped about and when my dear cousin passes me in the market these days she doesn’t even sniff disdainfully at me. I have decided to treasure the reprieve from her company while I can. 

I am relieved that the situation in Erebor has settled down and I hope that the Mountain is starting to feel like your home again. As much as I would like to see you all again, I am afraid I still have no plans to come to the coronation. 

Please pass on my warm regards to Balin.

Yours,

Bilbo

\----

 

Dear Fili and Kili,

I hope you are both doing well. I can’t say I am surprised to hear about the Master, I always thought he was a most unsavoury character, though it is good to hear that Bard has taken the people of Lake-town under his wing. Though dare I ask what you have been doing to the poor man to try and make him crack a smile? 

I’m pleased to hear that you have managed to hold on to the conkers this time! 

And though I miss you both terribly, and would love to see all the changes you have made to Erebor, I just don’t think I can come. I am sorry. 

Please take care and give my best wishes to your mother. 

Yours,

Bilbo

\----

Dear Ori,

How are your studies going? From what your brother tells me it sounds like it is going well. I hope you are enjoying the books I sent you. I have translated some more poetry, this time of the fall of Gil-Galad; I enclosed a copy of it along with the original Elvish in case you would like to see it. No one in the Shire particularly shares my fondness for Elvish poetry so I do hope you enjoy reading it.

Please pass my greetings onto Dori and Nori. I hope they are still doing well.

_Na-den pedim ad,_

Bilbo

\----

 

Dear Bofur,

How are you? I hope that you are all doing well. Are you still working on opening the mines or have you started up your toy shop yet? I can’t imagine it would be anything other than a success. I still have the little rabbit you carved for me at Beorn’s house and it frequently finds its way into little hands. In fact, the children of Hobbiton are far more fascinated by that than they are of any talk of treasure! 

Please give Bifur and Bombur my very best wishes,

Yours,

Bilbo

\----

(First Draft)

My dear Thorin,

I never _stopped_ considering you a friend. Your regard was hard-won and I valued it more than anything else I found on the journey, ~~more than seeing Rivendell, more than Sting and the mithril mail you gave me, and far more than any of the treasure you insisted I take home with me or that I dug up from the troll-horde~~

In truth, I was the one who made such a terrible mess of the whole Arkenstone business. I knew how much it meant to you. I knew it was an heirloom of your line and your right to rule. I should have just given it to you and simply asked you to give the men and elves my share of the treasure. I was just so afraid of what would happen if they decided to attack. ~~I simply could not bear the thought of you dying, even now it~~

I am sorry that my actions hurt you, but I cannot be sorry that I did them, not when you are alive and well and King Under the Mountain, as you deserve to be. 

~~You have no idea how fervently I wish~~

\----

(Second Draft)

Dear Thorin,

I never _stopped_ considering you a friend. Your regard was hard-won and I valued it more than anything else I found on the journey. I am just glad to know that you feel the same way; I had feared that you were answering my letters simply out of polite obligation. I would have understood if that was the way you felt. I know that I was the one who made such a terrible mess of the whole Arkenstone business. I knew how much it meant to you. I should have just given it to you and simply asked you to give the men and elves my share of the treasure. I hope you know how sorry I am.

I very much enjoyed your account of dealing with the rebel dwarves! They certainly deserve to be left out of a spectacular party, especially a party held to honour those who have contributed to Erebor’s restoration. They have no right to cause trouble for you, Thorin, none at all, and yet you have dealt with them far more mercifully than they deserve. I do hope that they have learned their lesson, yet I am glad to hear that Nori and Dwalin are keeping an eye on them. The last thing you need right now are troublemakers in Erebor. You deserve peace and contentment, Thorin, you have earned it more than anyone else I can think of. 

I hope that you and Erebor are both continuing well.

Your friend,

Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na-den pedim ad = until we speak again


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I am writing to inform you that we have set a date for Thorin’s coronation. It is this coming Durin’s Day (we thought that there would be some nice symbolism there, it has certainly proved to be a lucky time for us!). Fili and Kili are still insisting that you are coming, and if that is the case - and I know I am not alone in hoping that it is – I am just offering you help in getting to Erebor. We could easily arrange an escort for you, if making the journey alone is still concerning you. We can also arrange to have your house guarded during your absence to prevent a repeat of your last homecoming. We have already prepared a room for you that lets in natural sunlight so you can be as comfortable in the Mountain as you are in the Shire. If there is anything else we can do to make another long journey easier for you, let us know and it will be done. We all want to see our Burglar again!_

_Dwalin sends his greetings (and some suggestions on how to stop your cousin from sniffing at you once and for all that I am quite sure that you do not want to read)._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Balin_

_\----_

_Hello Bilbo!_

_It’s Kili here!_

_I don’t know why everyone assumes that we had something to do with all of Bard’s arrows mysteriously being repainted from that dull black into bright rainbow colours! People are so suspicious and untrusting these days. **Bard didn’t smile but Thorin laughed! He disguised it with a cough but we could tell!** We’re not allowed in Dale’s armoury or archery ranges unsupervised anymore, which I think is a little bit harsh considering that there is no actual proof we were involved!_

_I’m sure the others have mentioned it, but Thorin’s coronation is going to be on Durin’s Day! Everything is all prepared, so if you like, we can come and get you ourselves! **They won’t miss us for a few months while we go to the Shire and back!** We really want you to be there, Bilbo._

_See you soon,_

_Kili and Fili_

_\----_

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I really enjoyed the poem and your translation of it (I know what it is like for no one else to be interested in the things you are reading!) I wasn’t sure if you would be interested but I have translated some of the history of the Durin line out of Khuzdul and thought you might like to read it for yourself._

_I hope to see you at the coronation (it’s this Durin’s Day, all the histories seem to suggest that it is an auspicious day!). Dori has made sure that your room is really nice. He and Nori are looking forward to seeing you as well!_

__Navaer!_ _

_Ori_

_\----_

_Dear Bilbo,_

_We’re all doing well here, I hope things are going as well for you in the Shire. We worked in the mines for a while but as more and more Dwarves arrived they didn’t need us to work there and so we got to open up our shops. Bifur and I started up our toy shop, and Bombur has an adjoining sweet-shop. We are doing very well as more and more families are arriving at Erebor every day, though we don’t need the shop or the mines to live on, not after our share of the treasure. We just enjoy our craft._

_Our best-selling toys are actually models of the company! I’ve sent you a set so you can see them for yourself. You’ll be pleased to know that yours is the second most popular figure (after King Thorin’s of course) as all the young Dwarrowdams seem to find it tiny and adorable! Bifur made the spider and the Orc (he’s working on a model of Smaug). In the next batch of figures I am going to make a little fainting Hobbit!_

_I’m looking forward to seeing you at the coronation – you’ll be able to see my new hat!_

_Bifur and Bomber say hello._

_See you soon,_

_Bofur_

_\----_

__(First Draft)_ _

_Dearest Bilbo,_

_~~Even after everything I did, you still see me as more honourable than I truly am~~. You have no need to apologise to me. Even if you had given me the Arkenstone, I would not have given the Men and Elves your treasure. Just the thought of it would have infuriated me. Before the arrival of the Orcs and Goblins, I was even planning on attacking their army to retrieve it, once Dain had arrived and the Arkenstone was back in my keeping. I was gold-mad and could not see the wisdom in your words of peace. I am more sorry than I can say for my anger and my actions towards you._

_It was entirely my fault that you found my regard hard-won. I was such a fool when we met and I could not see your true worth. ~~You are a friend as rare as mithril, bright and true, and I would give anything~~_

_My coronation will be on Durin’s Day. ~~Please come. I long to see you again, even if the thought of parting from you a second time is more than I can bear~~_

_~~I miss you, Bilbo~~ _

_\----_

__(Second Draft)_ _

_Dear Bilbo,_

_When have you ever known a Dwarf to do something purely out of polite obligation? I assure you, answering your letters is no hardship._

_You have no need to apologise to me. Even if you had given me the Arkenstone, I would not have given the Men and Elves your treasure. I was gold-mad and could not see the wisdom in your words of peace. I am more sorry than I can say for my anger and my actions towards you._

_Everything is peaceful here in Erebor. We have had no more trouble with any rebel Dwarves, and we have the vast majority of the family rooms ready for occupation. It seemed wise to announce my coronation for this Durin’s Day._

_I hope you are well and happy in your Shire._

_Your friend, always,_

_Thorin_


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Balin,

Thank you so much for your offer, it is really most kind of you. Although I would like to come back to Erebor at some point (I really want to see all the changes you have made to the Mountain and see you all again) I still have no plans to come to the coronation. I am just not sure that it would be appropriate, a little Hobbit like me a guest amongst all the important Dwarven folk. I am sorry you went to all that trouble. I really do appreciate it.

I hope everything is going well for you and that you are not too rushed off your feet with all the preparations.

(Please thank Dwalin for his suggestions, even without reading them I am sure that they may come in handy someday!)

Yours,

Bilbo.

\----

Dear Kili and Fili,

I can’t think of any reason whatsoever why people suspect you two! Poor Bard. It does seem funny, though, and his quiver must look a lot brighter now! Just do your best not to start an international incident, if you would be so kind.

I hope everything is going well for you two in Erebor but I can’t believe that you have nothing better to do than come all the way to the Shire just to get me. While I still am not planning on coming to the coronation, I would like to return to Erebor someday and would prefer not to be skinned alive by your mother or your uncle when I arrive because the two of you have gone missing, so please, stay where you are! I do hope you will tell me all about it though.

Please take very good care of each other and of your mother.

Yours,

Bilbo

\----

Dear Ori,

Thank you so much for the book! I am honoured that you shared your translation with me; I know how much Dwarves value their history and it was fascinating to read. I have sent you a book of Hobbit poetry. It is nothing like Dwarven poetry, as you will see for yourself, but I hope you will enjoy it. I have always been rather fond of the one about the Man in the Moon. 

I am not coming to the coronation, I’m afraid, but I hope to see Dori’s handiwork soon. Please pass on my thanks for his kindness and my greetings to Nori as well.

Take care,

Bilbo

\----

Dear Bofur,

Thank you so much for sending me the figures of the company! The detail on them is amazing; you can see where the buttons on my waistcoat are missing, Ori’s knitted gloves and all of Dwalin’s tattoos! They are incredible, Bofur, I can see why they sell so well (though I would like to point out that I only fainted the one time and it was a perfectly natural response to talk of incineration at the dinner table!). The spider and the Orc are terrifyingly detailed as well. You both are truly talented. 

As much as I would like to see your new hat, I’m afraid that I am not coming to the coronation. I’m sorry.

Give my best to Bifur and Bombur.

Yours,

Bilbo

\----

(First Draft)

Dearest Thorin,

We both made mistakes back then, and I would still apologise for mine, if you would let me. 

I am pleased to hear that you have set a date for the coronation, it is everything that you have worked so hard for and everything you deserve. You have fought so long for this, Thorin, I hope it is everything you expected.

I’ve sent you a little gift that you can wear on you coronation day, if you would like to. These cuff-links belonged to my father and my grandfather before him. They both wore them on their wedding days and swore that they brought good luck and a long happy life. I would like you to have them, ~~though I don’t know why you would want to wear a silly trinket from some foolish Hobbit from the Shire when you could wear something made of mithril and diamonds if you wanted and I don’t know if dwarves even wear cuff links and thinking about it I am sure that you are probably wearing armour to the ceremony anyway~~

 

\----

(Second Draft)

My Dear Thorin,

We both made mistakes back then, but I think that we have apologised enough for them, don’t you?. 

I am pleased to hear that you have set a date for the coronation, it is everything that you have worked so hard for and everything you deserve. You have fought so long for this, Thorin, I hope it is everything you longed for in all the long years of your exile.

I’ve sent you a little gift to wear on you coronation day, if you would like to. These cuff-links belonged to my father and my grandfather before him. They both wore them on their wedding days and swore that they brought good luck and a long and happy life. I would have worn them on my own wedding day but I would rather you have them. If anyone deserves those things it is you and I can’t see myself marrying ~~anyone else~~

~~Oh dear~~

~~I will come back to Erebor, one day, when the thought of leaving you again doesn’t break my heart~~

\----

(Third Draft)

Dear Thorin,

I don’t think there is any more need for apologies between us. We both made mistakes, and have made amends. Sharing in your perils was more honour than any Baggins deserves and I am glad to call you my friend.

I am pleased to hear that you have set a date for the coronation, it is everything that you have worked so hard for and everything you deserve. I hope it is the start of a long and prosperous future for both you and Erebor.

I’ve sent you a little gift that you can wear on you coronation day, if you would like to. These cuff-links belonged to my father and my grandfather before him. They both wore them on their wedding days and swore that they brought good luck and a long happy life and I wish both of those things for you, Thorin.

I hope everything is well with you.

Yours always,

Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sharing in your perils was more honour than any Baggins deserves" is a line taken directly from the book.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I can’t say that I am not disappointed to read that you are not coming to the coronation, but your room here will always be ready and waiting for you and we are happy to help you with your travel arrangements at any time. You are always welcome in Erebor, my friend, whether it is just for a visit or because you need our aid and there is no question of ‘appropriateness’. I hope you remember that._

_Dwalin says just to let him know if you ever want to read his list._

_Yours,_

_Balin_

_\----_

_Dear Bilbo,_

_It’s Fili here!_

_I really don’t think you have to worry about us causing an international incident. It turns out that Bard is unexpectedly sneaky and evil. The fletching on Kili’s arrows were mysteriously replaced with feathers that had been dyed pink. He was fuming for days. **It was pretty funny. I suppose.** I have started hiding my weapons when we go into Dale._

_We haven’t given up on you, Bilbo! Balin says we have to be patient, and mother tells us that things are complicated but all we know is that we are getting you back to Erebor one way or another, even if we all end up skinned alive afterwards!_

_See you soon,_

_Fili_

_\----_

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I’m glad you liked the history. King Thorin thought you might find it interesting. I really enjoyed the Hobbit poetry! It is so funny, Dwarven poetry is either epic and tragic or a little, you know, rude, and Dori gets cross if he thinks I’ve seen or read any. I noticed you wrote some of the poems yourself, we all really liked those ones._

_We’re all fine here, though Dori has been quite busy as Thorin commissioned quite a lot of new shirts. He and Nori say hello, and that we all wish you were coming to the coronation. We miss you, Bilbo._

__Navaer!_ _

_Ori_

_\----_

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I’m pleased you liked the models! (Bifur finished his Smaug models so I sent you one.) We are still selling plenty of little Hobbits in our store, though don’t worry, I didn’t make a fainting version of you. I did make a troll-snot version however which seems to have been pretty popular!_

_Are you sure you can’t come? Bombur was so looking forward to you trying his Special Celebration Cake._

_Yours,_

_Bofur_

_\----_

__(First Draft)_ _

_My dearest Bilbo,_

_Do you have any idea what you do to me? Giving a family heirloom as a gift like that, among my people, is a serious sign of romantic intent. Is it the same among Hobbits? ~~I cannot help but wish~~_

_It is most kind of you, Bilbo, to send me something so meaningful. Dwarves do not generally wear cuff links but ~~I have commissioned so many new shirts I can wear them every day~~._

_I will treasure them always. Thank you._

_I will of course wear them on my coronation day, under my armour so they touch my skin. It will almost be as if you were here with me._

_~~I wish you were.~~ _

_~~Please come to Erebor. I miss you.~~ _

_\----_

__(Second Draft)_ _

_Dear Bilbo,_

_Thank you so much for the kind and thoughtful gift, and the good wishes behind it. I will wear them on my coronation day, for luck, and afterwards as well, of course._

_Erebor continues to grow and my people are well and happy. The other members of our company are doing well and I owe so much of what I have now to you. Believe me when I say that the honour of our friendship is all mine._

_I hope you know you are welcome here any time._

_Yours,_

_Thorin_

_\----_

__(Second Letter)_ _

_Dearest Bilbo,_

_I have been such a fool. I have everything I have spent so many years striving for. I have my kingdom, my nephew to inherit it after me, the Arkenstone in its place above my throne, with no grip over my mind, enough riches that my people will never go hungry, and peace and prosperity with my neighbours. Yet I wake every morning, and I miss travelling, because when we were travelling, I saw you every day. I saw your sweet smiles and your hair shining in the firelight. I saw your bravery, and your intelligence, and your utterly unwarranted faith in me. I would trade my entire share of the dragon’s horde - I would give the Arkenstone back to Bard and Thranduil – if it meant you were here with me. I miss you, Bilbo, like an ache under my skin that has not faded since the day you left._

_I know I have nothing to offer you. I may be king, and have treasure beyond counting at my disposal, but I have nothing to offer a Hobbit who values sunshine and flowers above mithril and jewels. Yet Erebor has beauty that you have never seen; caves full of gemstones as bright and varied as any field of blossoms, caverns of stalagmites and stalactites as tall as trees, and underground streams and brooks that are as merry and refreshing as any you could find in the Shire. I would show them all to you if you came back to Erebor. If you stayed with me. I would do anything to make you happy, Bilbo._

_I have been told, by my nephews and my sister and all the others, that all you are waiting for is an invitation, and you will run out of your door and back to Erebor as eagerly as you did when we first met. I do not dare to think that is true. But I cannot help but hope you feel something more than friendship for me. I know how much you value the belongings that your parents left you, and I think, I hope, that you must care for me at least a little to send me something of your father’s. The cuff links you sent me have not been out of contact with my skin since Dori delivered the first bundles of shirts I needed to be able to use them and I can no longer stand the idea that they might be all I have left of you._

_Everyone told me to ask you to return long ago. I may have the courage to face a dragon but when it comes to you, I’m afraid I am not brave at all. But I am so tired of missing you. I cannot do it anymore. I should have told you how I felt before you left. I should have asked you to come back months ago._

_So, Bilbo, please. Come back to Erebor. Come to my coronation (it will not feel right if you are not there). Stay for as long as it takes for me to convince you not to leave._

_I’ve sent this letter by raven so you can send me back your answer quickly. I hope, more than anything that you feel the same, but even if you do not, know my invitation stands, and that you still have my ardent respect and friendship._

_With all my love,_

_Thorin_

_\----_

__(Third Letter)_ _

_My dear Bilbo,_

_The raven returned with my letter unanswered. If I have been too forward, if have offended you, or if you do not return my regard and are worried about grieving me, then I am sorry. If that is the case, just let me know and I will never speak of anything but friendship to you ever again. You are too kind-hearted to leave me in suspense._

_Yours, in love and with hope,_

_Thorin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone keeping track, I'm allowing 2-3 months for letters between Erebor and The Shire and about 2 weeks for the last couple of letters sent by raven.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for leaving you (and poor Thorin!) waiting for so long, it truly was not my intention. I was quite ill, then got a bit better and started writing again, then relapsed and was much worse. But at least Thorin is getting a answer at last!

Dearest Thorin,

I’m so glad you like the cuff links – I admit that I take great pleasure in thinking of you wearing them. I also hope that the offer you made in your last letter to come to Erebor anytime was genuine, as I am in fact writing this from Rivendell on my way back to the Mountain! Lord Elrond promised to send this with his fastest messengers so hopefully my arrival will not be too much of a surprise. I wish there was a faster way of sending messages; I would give anything to have one of your trained ravens right now. 

I hope that it is alright with you that I have changed my mind. I know I have been resistant to the idea of returning to Erebor for your coronation. It was not because I do not wish to see the Company again, or have you show me around the home you fought so hard for now that it has been rebuilt. Quite the opposite, in fact. It is because I could not bear the thought of travelling all the way back to the Mountain, when I was not entirely sure of my welcome, only to have to say goodbye to you, yet again. The thought of it was more than I could bear. 

I no longer have any doubts that I am welcome in your kingdom, not after all the letters I have received. I can only hope that, perhaps, I may not have to say goodbye to you, at least not for a good long while. 

I miss you, Thorin. I miss everyone, of course, but you most of all. I have missed you terribly from the moment I turned my back to Erebor and took my first step back towards the Shire. You see, somewhere between my front door and the slopes of your mountain, I fell in love with you, Thorin, with your great heart, and your passion for your home and your people, and the fire that burns so brightly within you. I saw that fire that night in Bag End. It’s why I left my home in the first place - I would have followed you anywhere. You showed me the world I had only read about in stories and I found it both greater and more terrifying than I could have ever imagined, yet I regret none of it, not a moment spent with you. 

I tried so hard - I wanted so badly for you to have the home you wanted, for you to be happy and content in somewhere that you could call your own, but then I hurt you, Thorin, and it all went wrong. Though I cannot be sorry that my actions saved your life, though we have forgiven the hurts we caused each other, the memory of the look of betrayal on your face still haunts me. It has made me a coward, hesitant to share with you what is in my heart.

Do you remember that evening in Lake-town, when I was still ill with fever and you had returned discontented from the Master’s house? You had the most fearsome scowl on your face when you came back into our lodgings, but when you saw me, your expression cleared so quickly, like a bright blue sky after a summer storm. You sat with me then for hours, talking about the home you hoped to have again. I could have listened to you forever, Thorin. 

You have no idea how I clung to that memory, later, what comfort I took from knowing that, at least for one evening, I helped you be happy. You could not possibly know how close I was to asking you to spend that night with me. If my head had not been so stuffy, I would have done so, though perhaps in the end it is best that I refrained. 

I hope my words do not discomfort you. You are a king after all, and I am but a gentlehobbit. There is nothing I can offer you that you don’t already have a thousand times over. But what I do have, my mind and my heart and my body, I offer to you freely, if by some chance you would want them.

I miss you terribly, Thorin. My home seems empty without you in it, for all you only spent one night there. If you were in the Shire, I would cook for you. I would plant you a garden full of the most beautiful flowers and enough herbs and vegetables so that you would never be hungry again. But these inadequate words are all I have to offer you. It won’t be long now before I can say them to your face and I am excited as I am afraid.

I will not make the journey to Erebor alone. Gandalf was in Rivendell (he says that I had kept him waiting long enough!) and Lord Elrond’s scouts found two young dwarves skulking around the boarders of his land on their way to the Shire (don’t worry, Fili and Kili are quite safe, if a little indignant that they were spotted so easily. If it is any consolation, I did explicitly tell them not to come for me) so I will have plenty of company on my journey to you.

I am so looking forward to seeing you and the rest of the company again, Thorin, and whether or not you return my affections, know that my heart bursts with pride at the thought of watching you be crowned King Under the Mountain. 

With all my love,

Bilbo

\----

_Dearest Bilbo,_

_I have asked Bard to give you this letter as you pass through Dale (as much as I resent any delay keeping you from me, I know that the men of Dale will not let you pass through their town without an invitation to at least one meal. They hold you in almost as high esteem as we dwarrows do) I would not have you fret about my response to your letter for one more moment than is necessary._

_I cannot tell you the joy I felt in reading your words, even if they had been delivered to me by an elf. What I don’t think that you know, for you have made no mention of it, is that I sent you another letter, by raven, shortly after the one in which I thanked you for my treasured cuff-links. In it, I confessed my love for you, Bilbo, and I begged you to return to Erebor so that I could convince you to stay with me always. And when you did not respond to it, I despaired. I thought that my love was unwanted (and in truth I could not blame you for that)._

_Then I read your letter and realise that you only did not answer me because you were already returning to me, without even knowing if your love was returned. And you call yourself a coward, Bilbo. You do not see yourself for who you truly are; much as I did not the first time we met, all those months ago. If I had known then what I learned of you on our journey, I would have fallen to my knees in the round threshold of your home and begged you to come with us – not just to join my company, but to be with me, every day for the rest of our lives._

_And you say you have nothing to offer me – you who saved my life and rescued me from the clutches of the Elvenking? You who riddled with a dragon on my behalf and won back my kingdom? You who saved my life again, and the life of my heirs, knowing how ungrateful – how cruel – I would be in return? It is I who is not worthy of you, but I am selfish and I am greedy and I will take everything you offer me and be thankful that you are kind enough to overlook my flaws._

_I remember when you appeared in front of my doorway in Thranduil’s dungeons. You looked far too thin, your clothes were torn and the shadows under your eyes were more like bruises than anything else; but it was that moment that I knew, as I listened to you tell me how you battled **giant spiders** to save my people, that I needed you. Not just to free us from our cells, not just to steal from the dragon, not just to reclaim my kingdom. Just you, my brave little hobbit, by my side always. If the bars had not been in the way I would have kissed you then, but perhaps, as you say, it is better that I did not, not now that we can be together with no hurt or betrayal between us. _

_I spend the first moments of every day looking west, hoping to see you coming towards me. Knowing that you are on your way is almost more happiness that I can bare. The rest of my company have great plans for your first day back in Erebor. Ori wishes to show you the library, Bofur and Bombur their stores, Gloin wishes to introduce you to his son, and the rest want to show you their homes. I am sure Fili and Kili have made plans for you as well (though they should know that they should not be planning anything but the dawn watch for the foreseeable future). However, if you allow me, I will steal you away from them and I will take you to the sunlit terrace I set aside for you long before I had any hope of you returning to me. There is space for a garden there, should you still want one. And I will kiss you there, Bilbo Baggins, where I sat and dreamed of you so many times._

_Please hurry to Erebor, Bilbo._

_With great love,_

_Thorin_

\----

Darling Thorin,

It is very late here in Dale (you were right in thinking that Lord Bard would not just let us slip through unnoticed) and we would not be able to reach Erebor before the great gates were closed for the night. Fili and Kili have offered to take this letter to you now before Gandalf and I arrive in the morning, so that I don’t arrive without giving you all time to prepare (and also, I suspect, to get back in your good books. Please don’t be too angry with them for leaving the mountain without permission, they have been merry company on my journey here). I am so glad I made it in plenty of time for Durin’s Day. I am almost looking forward to watching your coronation as much as I am to seeing you again. Almost. 

How I wish I had read your letter! If it was anything like the one I hold in my hands now, I am sure it was beautiful. My neighbour Hamfast Gamgee keeps all my post for me if I am not at home to receive it (even if it is delivered by raven, I’m sure!) so I expect that I will finally have a chance to read it when he forwards my belongings to me (I did not quite dare to bring a lifetime’s worth of possessions with me and now I find I cannot bear the thought of returning to Shire to collect them). I cannot wait to see you again, Thorin, I am all but squirming with impatience, like a tween before their coming-of-age Birthday Party. I have missed you so, my love, and to be so near and yet so far from you is the most exquisite of torture. I find I don’t have the patience for small talk, or even the appetite for dessert. All I want is to see you again, to hold you in the ways I have ached for. 

I cannot wait for you to show me that terrace, Thorin. You could not have picked a better welcoming gift for a hobbit, though the possibility of a garden is not what is occupying my thoughts. I confess that I have often wondered what it would be like to kiss you, how your beard would feel against my skin (very few hobbits have beards, my darling, and those who do are very old indeed and I have never had the slightest desire to find out what kissing them would be like!). Is it soft or scratchy, I wonder? Will it leave marks on my skin after we kiss? I have burned many a slice of toast when I became lost in my consideration of this issue, I don’t mind admitting. And now it only a few hours until I find out for myself. I cannot even think about sleep, not with such anticipation coiling in my heart. 

Though the night sky is bright with starlight, and beautiful, I find myself willing them away, for the dawn to come so that I can take the few last steps of my long journey to you. 

Goodnight, Thorin. If I do sleep, I will be dreaming of you. 

All my love,

Bilbo

\----  
\---- 

_My dear Bilbo_

_It turns out that the buttons on my coronation robes are far too small for me to manage alone, and I am in need of some nimble, clever fingers to undo them for me once the ceremony is over. I don’t suppose I could prevail on you to volunteer?_

_With love,_

_Thorin_

\---- 

My dearest Thorin,

I could not leave you in such a predicament, oh dear me, not at all! I will be waiting for you on our terrace, my love, whenever you should require my assistance. 

Lots of love,

Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one minds the way I ended it, after a while it makes no sense for them to be writing long letters to each other, seeing as they are in the same place!
> 
> This was my first fic in this fandom and everyone has been so wonderful and welcoming, thank you! This is (probably) the end of this little universe, however I have several more Thorin/Bilbo fics planned - a couple of other fluffy ones, an introspective old!Bilbo piece, and an AU in which Bilbo is in fact Smaug's son (oh yes). So stay tuned!
> 
>  **Edit 7/1/16:** I've been meaning to edit this to fit in better with film canon, and I have finally got off my lazy bum and done it. Therefore, Bilbo no longer openly alludes to the ring, the political nature of the Arkenstone is mentioned, and the Iron Hills dwarves are now just generic rebel dwarves. The rest of the plot is unchanged.


End file.
